Uma noite para esquecer
by Belier
Summary: Nem um grande amor pode curar a mente de um cavaleiro atormentado pelo mal. YAOI


_Título: Uma noite para esquecer_

_Autora: Bélier_

_Categoria: Angst/Romance Yaoi_

_Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai._

_Resumo: Nem um grande amor pode curar a mente de um cavaleiro atormentado pelo mal._

Finalmente me vejo sozinho, e posso deixar as lágrimas que queimam em meus olhos caírem livremente. Ajoelho-me sobre a areia fofa, deixando que as ondas que chegam até mim levem minha tristeza embora. Posso sentir a dor novamente, que me angustia e me faz curvar sobre meu corpo. Aperto as mãos sobre os ouvidos, numa tentativa inútil de afastar aquela maldita voz que me ordena que faça coisas que não desejo, coisas as quais eu não posso fazer. Minha dignidade e hombridade não me permitiriam nunca fazer isso, mas a voz em minha mente é mais forte do que todos os meus preceitos...

Poder... Que poder posso ter, se sucumbir a essa monstruosidade? Quem pode comandar carregando um sentimento de culpa por ter matado, mentido, jogado amigos contra amigos? Mas é isso que devo fazer, para poder conseguir o que quero... Não o que eu quero, o que meu subconsciente me ordena... Mas o que sou eu, a não ser um reflexo dos meus desejos mais bem guardados? E se o meu destino for esse, e se minha verdadeira face for essa? Como vou poder me livrar dessa sina?

Lembro-me daquele que, antes mesmo que eu próprio percebesse, havia me prevenido da minha índole. Sua voz, carregada de ironia, ecoou em minha mente, me acusando, tentando me mostrar o que eu realmente era: um traidor. Eu desfiz de suas palavras. Enfureci-me com suas insinuações. E ele fora o primeiro a sofrer diante do meu ódio. Meu próprio sangue.

Debruço-me sobre a areia úmida, minhas mãos se fechando entre os grãos finos com força. Durante várias semanas tentei justificar meus atos para mim mesmo, como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma me confortar. Ele havia conspirado contra Atena. Havia me incitado contra a Deusa que descera recentemente a Terra, depois de dois séculos. Por isso eu o havia castigado, abandonando-o naquele local horrível.

Mas não havia como negar a verdade. Eu era pior do que ele. Meu remorso por tê-lo deixado ao sabor da morte, por várias vezes, era sufocado por aqueles pensamentos diabólicos, que se apossavam de mim sem motivo, sem que eu pudesse compreender ou impedir. Quando o momento chegasse, era o que aquela voz sinistra me afirmava, não dividiria minha glória com ninguém. Nem mesmo com ele.

Irmão. Ao menos você era sincero.

Outra onda chega até mim, e eu a deixo levar a areia das minhas mãos embora. Observo-as, agora limpas. Desejo ardentemente que aquele mar cálido pudesse lavar os pecados da minha alma. Mas sei que isso não acontecerá, e sei também que outros irão se juntar aos que já me atormentam.

De repente, não estou mais só com os meus pesadelos. Sinto a cosmo energia dele se aproximando, e mesmo sem me virar para encarar o recém chegado, já sei quem é. Eu sabia que ele me seguiria na escuridão da noite. Procuro esconder minhas lágrimas, mas ele se ajoelha atrás de mim e me envolve com seus braços. Tento me desvencilhar do seu abraço carinhoso, mas ele me aperta mais forte, me trazendo para junto de seu peito. Eu desisto de lutar, e me aconchego contra ele, sentindo minha dor diminuir com a proximidade do seu cosmo poderoso. Minha mente por um instante mágico está livre daquele comando odioso, e eu me sinto novamente como o rapaz de quinze anos que realmente sou, e não o monstro que querem me fazer acreditar que eu seja.

Sei que posso contar com o seu amor, mas como posso dar-lhe o meu, se já nem sei quem sou mais? Aos olhos dele, e dos outros habitantes do Santuário, sou cavaleiro leal e dedicado a Atena. Muitos me julgam bondoso e generoso, e têm por mim uma reverência exacerbada, quase uma idolatria. Me tratam quase como a um... santo. Sinto uma vontade louca de rir daquela amarga ironia. Quantos poderiam saber que, por trás daquele homem que julgavam santo, repousava uma alma demoníaca?

Sinto-o acariciar meu cabelo longo azul. Sei que ele gosta dele. É diferente do seu, é incomum. Amargurado, fecho os olhos ao pensar o que ele faria se o visse como eu o vi algumas vezes, totalmente grisalho, como se eu tivesse envelhecido meio século. O que ele faria se enfrentasse meus olhos vermelhos de ódio, e não mais o azul límpido que ele tanto admira? Talvez rechaçasse aquela figura hedionda, que por tantas vezes eu fora obrigado a contemplar.

Eu o evitava, não queria o seu amor. Eu procurava me afastar, desde que aquilo começara. Não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito, consumido pelo ódio que se apoderava de mim sem explicação... Eu queria odiá-lo, para que fosse mais fácil me afastar. Mas como eu poderia odiar uma pessoa como ele? Tão sincero, verdadeiro, bondoso... Eu o amava com todas as minhas forças, mas sentia que aquele amor estava predestinado a morrer.

Sinto quando suas mãos afastam meu cabelo, descobrindo minha nuca. Ele beija minha pele, e eu posso sentir sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, enquanto ele me abraça mais forte, me protegendo. Mas como ele pode proteger alguém de si mesmo? Como posso explicar isso a ele? Meu corpo gelado rouba o calor do seu, e eu me deixo levar, quando ele me beija novamente.

Finalmente me viro para encará-lo. Acomodo-me entre suas pernas, e observo seu rosto perfeito. Vejo seu sorriso desaparecer quando ele me encara, e por um momento, o medo me assola. Imagino que finalmente ele pôde ver o que eu tanto quero esconder, mas ele apenas leva sua mão até minha face para enxugar as lágrimas. Minhas lágrimas. Eu havia me esquecido de que estivera chorando... Ainda tenho sentimentos, afinal de contas. Sinto pena de mim.

"Saga... Por que chora?"

Meu nome soa doce vindo dos seus lábios. Eu o encaro, olhando em seus olhos pela primeira vez, e ele me beija. Sua boca procura a minha no início com carinho, mas eu retribuo, e ele aprofunda o beijo. Abro minha boca para receber sua língua, e minhas mãos se embrenham por seus cabelos castanhos, acariciando-os. Contra minha vontade, meu corpo se enche de desejo, como acontece sempre que nos tocamos.

Sei que ele me quer, apesar da nossa pouca idade e do nosso posto. Nunca estivemos juntos como eu gostaria, mas não por falta de vontade. Por falta de oportunidade. Talvez agora fosse a chance que esperávamos... Finalmente estávamos sozinhos, longe do barulho constante do Santuário. Longe da obrigação que comandava nossas vidas. Longe das pesadas armaduras que éramos obrigados a usar.

Minhas mãos vagueiam por suas costas, acariciando-as com ardor. Sem interromper o beijo, ele me puxa para mais perto dele, e eu me sento sobre seu colo, minhas pernas rodeando sua cintura. Minhas mãos alcançam a nuca dele, meus dedos se enroscando nas mechas encaracoladas e macias.

Sei que aquela será a primeira e última vez em que vamos estar juntos e, por um instante, hesito. Talvez fosse melhor afastá-lo e deixar aquele momento suspenso, sem jamais concretizar nosso amor. Minha boca se separa da dele, e baixo a cabeça, ofegante. Os lábios quentes dele tocam minha testa, num beijo delicado. Cerro meus olhos, minha mente se dividindo entre a vontade de tê-lo, de senti-lo, e a voz que me ordenava que não me rendesse àquilo.

Ele procura minha boca outra vez, e eu então me decido. Minhas mãos buscam a faixa amarrada em sua cintura, desfazendo o laço lentamente, e deixando a túnica dele livre para ser retirada. Ele ergue os braços, me ajudando, e me delicio com aquela pele morena. Minhas mãos o acariciam, contornam cada músculo de seu peito, de suas costas, de seus braços, de seu abdômen... Os lábios dele passeiam por meu pescoço, provocando sensações que não consigo evitar, por mais que eu queira.

Me afasto um pouco, e sob o olhar faminto dele retiro minha túnica. Mantenho as mãos erguidas atrás da minha cabeça, enquanto as dele percorrem as laterais do meu corpo, descobrindo os contornos delicados, brincando com meus mamilos. Ele abaixa a cabeça e os prova, sua língua quente me provocando, seu cabelo curto me fazendo cócegas, me levando mais fundo naquele turbilhão de sensações onde eu jamais deveria ter entrado.

Em poucos movimentos, estamos nus. Ele usa sua túnica longa para nos proteger da areia, mas eu não me importo com nada. Uma ou outra onda chega preguiçosamente até nós, molhando nossos pés, mas também não me importa. Só desejo sentir aquele corpo, jovem e puro como o meu. Meus lábios passeiam por cada centímetro daquela pele, e os gemidos de prazer dele me incentivam a ousar cada vez mais. Cheio de desejo, tomo seu sexo ereto em minha boca, molhando-o com minha saliva, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo com meus dentes. Ele segura meus cabelos, e os puxa, numa demonstração clara de prazer, e eu continuo a provocá-lo, a excitá-lo, a fazê-lo me desejar mais, se aquilo fosse possível.

Antes que ele possa fazer algo, estou novamente sobre ele. Me acomodo sobre seu colo, e guio seu membro para dentro de mim, um pouco apressado, inseguro, mas disposto a levar aquilo até o fim. Ele se senta e tenta me deter, mas é tarde.

Dor. Sinto a dor rasgar meu corpo com a penetração descuidada. Eu sabia que doeria, mas não me importei. Desejo que aquela sensação permanecesse durante todo o ato, como uma punição pela minha fraqueza. Para que eu pudesse sentir raiva do rapaz que se fazia meu amante, para que eu me lembrasse com nojo daquela noite, para que pudesse renegar aquele ato por todos os anos seguintes em que eu me manteria só, conduzido apenas por meu ódio. Para que fosse mais fácil esquecer que um dia eu amei... e fui amado.

Mais meu belo anjo, apesar de sua inexperiência, foi paciente. Deteve seus movimentos, ao sentir meu corpo se contrair. Me abraçou carinhosamente, beijou meu rosto, minhas pálpebras, acariciou meus cabelos, e sussurrou palavras doces ao meu ouvido. Relutante, me acalmo, relaxando meu corpo contra o dele. A mão dele acaricia meu sexo, em uma tentativa de me dar prazer, de me trazer novamente para ele.

Tento resistir, mas não sou capaz. Meu corpo me trai, e eu mordo meu lábio na esperança de conter o gemido que se forma em minha garganta. A cada movimento da mão dele, sinto ondas de excitação percorrerem meu baixo ventre. Minhas coxas tremem e o outro braço dele enlaça minha cintura, me sustentando. Ainda sinto dor, ela ainda está lá para me lembrar que o que faço é errado, mas ela é ofuscada por algo muito mais poderoso. Notando minha rendição, ele se empurra contra mim, devagar, algumas vezes - e eu finalmente grito de prazer.

Odeio-me por aquilo, por sentir aquele desejo por ele. Aquela demonstração de fraqueza tão característica dos seres humanos, inadmissível em um deus. Um deus, é o que eu devo ser, esse é o meu destino! Mas...

Eu não sou um deus.

Então, eu me entrego a ele. Naquele momento, em seus braços, sei que será a última vez em que poderei ser sincero com uma pessoa. Em que serei eu mesmo, e farei o que eu realmente quero fazer. Sentirei o que realmente quero sentir. Esqueço de tudo ao meu redor, a não ser do prazer de estar com ele...

Meu corpo acompanha o dele, nossos movimentos compassados, lentos, porém firmes. Ele me segura pela cintura, me ajudando, eu enlaço seu pescoço com minhas mãos. Meus olhos baixam até a mão dele que me acaricia. Estremeço, ante a delícia de vê-lo fazer aquilo comigo. Forço meus quadris contra os dele, com movimentos insinuantes, e me pergunto em que momento daquele ato a nossa inocência se perdeu. Ele geme em resposta e seus dedos deslizam mais rápido sobre o meu sexo, me levando à loucura.

Sinto com se aquilo pudesse durar a noite toda, mas finalmente chega ao fim. Não consigo mais controlar os espasmos que tomam conta do meu corpo, a estimulação chegando a um ponto onde não pode mais ser controlada, nem interrompida. Seguro seu corpo suado contra o meu com força, minhas unhas cravando-se na pele bronzeada de suas costas, e me esvaio em suas mãos. Sei que o grito que ouço é meu, mas minha voz soa rouca, estranha aos meus ouvidos, quase desesperada. Ele segura meus quadris com força, se empurrando contra meu corpo, agitado, e em pouco tempo, também chega ao ápice, me encharcando, me enchendo dele.

Durante alguns instantes, permanecemos em silêncio. Não consigo falar, não sei se posso. Temo que minha voz traia meus desejos. Finalmente, nos afastamos, e nossos olhos se encontram. Ele afaga meus cabelos, e beija meus lábios, mais uma vez.

Ele diz que me ama. Não me surpreendo ao ouvir aquilo, ele já o disse diversas vezes. A simplicidade com que exterioriza seus sentimentos me fascina. Talvez nem todo o poder de um cavaleiro possa ser mais importante do que a bondade e a sinceridade que habitam aquele coração de ouro. Desejo poder retribuir da mesma forma. Não consigo.

Gentilmente, ele me limpa com a faixa que trazia amarrada em sua cintura. Nos levantamos, livrando de nossos corpos a areia fina. Ele veste suas roupas, e me ajuda a vestir as minhas, brincalhão. Suas mãos me acariciam a cada toque, como se desejassem jamais se afastarem novamente de mim. Ele amarra a faixa da minha túnica, e me envolve em um abraço apertado. Eu retribuo, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam a voltar aos meus olhos.

Ele me solta e estende sua mão, me convidando a ir com ele. Eu não quero. Digo que desejo ficar um pouco a sós. Ele me olha, sei que não quer me deixar, mas não vai insistir. Ele sabe que eu não irei. Me pergunta se estou arrependido, eu lhe respondo que não. Olho dentro de seus olhos, e ele vê que estou falando a verdade. Resignado, ele parte, pedindo que eu não demore. Sei que está preocupado comigo, e que vai me esperar em algum lugar onde eu não o possa ver. Vai ficar velando por mim a noite toda, se preciso for, até que eu decida abandonar a praia deserta.

Vejo-o se afastar, suas costas largas banhadas pelo luar. Sei que é apenas impressão minha, mas posso ver asas esbeltas, como as que sua armadura ostenta, porém brancas, alvas como a neve.

O que será do destino dele, eu não sei. O meu, eu o conheço bem. Não posso mais lutar contra a ganância que se apoderou de mim. A sede pelo poder já não pode ser ignorada, e a voz que me comanda avisa que o momento de agir já chegou. Não posso mais fugir. Tem que ser feito. A única coisa que sei, ao vê-lo se afastar, é que eu o amo.

Meu anjo caído...

"Aioros..."

_Comentários da autora:_

_Hã... Essa fic está parada aqui no meu PC há mais de um ano. Isso mesmo. Foi concebida para ser uma songfic da música "Behind blue eyes", mas eu até enjoei de ouvi-la, e não terminei a dita cuja. Como não tive coragem de deletar, a coitada foi ficando... Perdeu a música, foi aumentada... Acabou surgindo o lemon, que não era descrito na primeira versão... Ih, essa história vai longe... Acabei usando uma música do Nightwish como inspiração para terminá-la, Away. É linda._

_Bem, o importante é que eu finalmente decidi abandoná-la (sim, porque eu não a terminei, só abandonei) ao sabor do ffnet._

_Eu gosto muito de imaginar o Saga com o Aioros. Mas não sei, depois de todas as batalhas, se ambos ressuscitassem, acho que não mais formariam um bom casal... só consigo imaginá-los juntos quando ainda eram adolescentes... Bom, espero que gostem! Eu, particularmente, gostei muito, adorei escrever com o Saga, e finalmente consegui quebrar um tabu e escrever sobre o Aioros! (risos)_

_Um agradecimento especial a Joyce (Madame Verlaine) que betou a fic! Obrigada, amiga!_

_Beijos, e até a próxima!_

_Bélier_


End file.
